A Fresh Start
by itsaerolove
Summary: Nothing to do with Twilight. Just needed a guy's name, and the personalities. All human,  first fanfiction  and I would love you forever if you read it !


I climbed out of the car with Rebecca, my best friend, who was still overjoyed. I thanked god that her and her family were willing to take me in at a time like this, when my own mother didn't even want me.

"Vanessa! Darling, how we've missed you!" Olivia, Rebecca's mother, called to me. She was also my god mother. I was only supposed to go to her when my mother died, considering my father had abandoned me long ago, but the second she said she would take me in, my mother shipped me off.

"I missed you too." I said while she rapped her arms around me. I really did miss them. It had been almost a year since I was able to visit last.

"Edward, grab her bags, would you? And Rebecca, get Audrey out of the back of the car." Olivia said, looking towards a figure standing behind her. I wasn't quite sure how I missed him standing there. Once he made his way around her, I couldn't believe my eyes.

His hair was a beautiful brown and it was messy, but in a way that was cute. He was tall, but I was extremely short, so of course he was tall, and on top of that, he was buff. He wasn't crazy scary buff, but he was buff. He had a smile on his face that made me want to faint, and then his perfect teeth came into view.

He took his time taking the bags from me. He put his hands around mine, and I had to slide mine out from under his in order to let the bags go. Once he had the bags in his hand, he slowly turned around, still smiling at me, and continued inside the house.

"Um, let me get Audrey." I said, still mesmerized by this 'Edward'. Although my mind was able to compute that I didn't want Rebecca getting Audrey. She slept easily through her naps, and through the night, but if somebody wasn't careful picking her up, she would wake up just as easily.

I found it shocking that I would have such a wonderful kid, at such a young age. I was only sixteen, and I already had a seven month old baby girl that slept through the night.

My mother hated kids. She said I could stay for a year, but then I had to leave. Seven months was all she lasted on that promise. I was glad to be out of the house either way. I didn't want my kid to be around my mother. She was bad influence number one.

I bent over into the car and gently unbuckled the seatbelt holding baby Audrey's car seat in. I couldn't help but giggle at the expression on her face that she gets anytime she sleeps. She always spits out her binky, and then sticks out her bottom lip, as if she was sad. It was the cutest thing ever.

I pulled her car seat out of the car and followed Olivia into the house. Rebecca and Edward were already in, and Audrey was beginning to wake up.

"Vanessa, you'll be on the second floor in Rebecca's room. The baby's room is on the main floor, right beside the stairs. Is that alright? Oh, and don't worry. My room is right beside to hers, so if she start crying, I can get her." Olivia said, now sitting on the couch. Rebecca was sitting in the chair beside her, nearly jumping with excitement. I sat Audrey's car seat in the recliner and slowly pulled her out, waiting for her to wake up.

"Um, yeah, that would be great, but she sleeps through the night pretty easily. I know, shocking. But hey, I guess I just got lucky." I responded. Just then Audrey laughed, and I knew she was awake. I quickly shifted her to her side, to where I could see her face. "Hey Audrey, do you wanna meet Aunt Rebecca?" I cooed to my daughter, who then began trying to clap her hands.

"Yay! I get her first? She's gonna love me! She's so cute!" Rebecca exclaimed, her short red hair bouncing and she ran over to take Audrey. I always envied her. Her hair was naturally red, as her father's was. She never wore any make-up, but she was beautiful. She took Audrey quickly, and I couldn't help but laugh slightly at her enthusiasm.

"I get her next." Edward said, appearing as if out of nowhere. "If that's okay with you," He said, referring to me. I nodded and gave him a slight smile.

I quickly plopped in the chair Rebecca was just in, which was big enough for two, and he quickly sat beside me. Rebecca was now on the floor, attempting to teach Audrey to say 'puppy'. It seemed soon, but Audrey and was already learning to walk and talk. She had only said one word, but it was the important one, Momma. I found it the cutest thing.

"Don't you dare teach her that word, Rebecca! I hate animals, but if she says that, I will have no choice but to get her one!" I complained, and it was true. I loved my best friend, but if that word was the second to come out of my baby girl's mouth, I would kill Rebecca. She simply just smiled at me and continued to teach my daughter that horrid word.

"Rebecca, would you please stop? She needs to eat anyways." I said, hoping that Rebecca _would_ stop.

"Let me feed her! We bought baby food for her, and you should go ahead and unpack your things; Rebecca can help you." Olivia said. They had everything didn't they? They had already painted her room and got her furniture, and they already bought baby food. Sigh.

"Um, thanks, but be warned. Don't make her laugh while she's eating." I said jokingly, but at the same time I was dead serious. If you made her laugh, she would spit out the food quicker than you could react.

"Yay! Come see our room Vanessa! I had it painted and everything, just for you!" Rebecca nearly screamed. Audrey, who was still sitting on the floor beside Rebecca, let out a quick squeal, and everybody jumped into action.

Olivia picked up Audrey, Edward went into the kitchen and began getting Audrey's highchair ready, and Rebecca grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.

The room was a light spring green, and it looked very sophisticated, but at the same time, had a childish feel.

All of the furniture was white and wicker except the beds. The beds were Queens at the least, and the frames were made of metal and looked like a bed you would see in a magazine. There was a walk-in closet that wasn't large on Rebecca circumstances, but huge on mine. All the doors were white, and there was soft white carpet on the ground.

Beside each bed was a white wicker nightstand with a small basket as a drawer. There were two dressers, and a small vanity with a mirror. The vanity was covered in eyeliner and make-up. The beds had matching green and blue polka dot blankets on them, and looked brand new. Everything did. Everything was bright and white and new.

The rest of the day went slow. After Audrey had been fed, had a nap, and my stuff was unpacked, Rebecca continued at her attempt to teach her words, and I sat and talked to Edward a little while Olivia was at work.


End file.
